I May Be Obsessed
by BellatrixBlackLovett
Summary: He thought it was all in his head; he couldn't love someone like her. But soon that love became an obsession... An obsession that came with danger.
1. The Pie Shop Floor

BellatrixBlackLovett – Sweeney Todd

MrsNellieLovett-x – Nellie Lovett

He was obsessed. It took over his life and wove into his veins like a tree with twisted roots that drove deep into the earth's soil and planted themselves deep within the cores foundations. This obsession, this need had to be sorted out in one way or another. Of course he, Sweeney Todd, would get his way. A glint of silver would slash across that mans neck. How the blood would pour and spill on the floor. Only then would Sweeney Todd be happy. But it seemed, deep in his wrecked body that there was another need. His eyes wondered to her from his balcony as she collected plates and served costumers pies that were filled with meat, human meat, meat that Sweeney Todd gave to her with the flick of his blade. It seemed now that Sweeney was also possessive. She was his pet. His. Every person that came near her as she worked made Sweeney flinch. But he wouldn't do anything about it. Why should he care? Nellie Lovett was nothing more than a simple pie maker.

Nellie's shop was full again, as usual. She could barely keep up with the influx of customers that were constantly pouring in, hungry for some ale and as many of her famous meat pies as they could eat. It was difficult enough to keep up with the usual rush as it was without being watched; watched by a man who she both was completely infatuated and absolutely terrified of at the same time. Sweeney Todd. "What the bloody 'ell is 'e lookin' at?" she thought to herself, slightly irritated. She knew that he was fully aware of how she felt about him, and how much his presence would distract her from her work. As she collected up the empty plates left upon the wooden tables, the thoughts were put from her mind, as one of the regulars, drunk as usual, slapped her on her arse, giving her a wink. Nellie laughed politely, but inside she was both terrified and angry. Terrified of what he would think of her, and angry that he might think that she was anyone's but his.

Why on earth was he suddenly angry? True that was what he felt in his sick twisted body most of the time but today it seemed stronger. Now the blades wanted to fly from his hands into the nearest innocent throat that passed by. Blood, payment, was needed like a child needed its mother. As the drunkard touched Nellie the barber found himself to be vicious. With a simple snap his razor flung open into his hands before his feet carried his, rather too quickly, down the long flight of stairs that took his little room to Mrs. Lovett's busy and cramped pie shop. The smell of flesh hit his nose and filled up his lungs. How sick it was. The blade was kept behind his back as if he was protecting it, waiting for it to be ready to pounce. A long hiss left his mouth as he moved over to Nellie though his eyes kept on the drunk. How he would pay for touching his property.

She turned around momentarily, looking up to the spot where she had noticed him watching her; he had gone. She didn't know whether to be relieved or frustrated; seeing that man always threw her off, giving her mixed emotions, she never knew how to feel. But as she turned around again, she saw Sweeney pushing impatiently through the crowded emporium towards her. "What on earth y' doin' love? You ain't ever down 'ere, you 'ate it, remember?" she said to him through gritted teeth, an uneasy fixed smile upon her face. Something was the matter with Sweeney. There was reason he had ventured down here, and Nellie was determined to find out what that reason was.

Sweeney didn't really notice he was being spoken but after a while Nellie's words hit into his ear drums. "What?" he mumbled as his eyes darted from her to the drunk. That man just had to be dead. Blood all over the floor; it just had to spill for Sweeney and his beloved blades. It seemed his body was shaking with anger. Inside his blood was burning up, his heart was thumping against his chest causing his rib cage to feel tight and uneasy. "I.." Without another word he made his way to the drunkard. No one could stop him and no one would get in his way.

Straight away, she could tell it was something to do with the man who had touched her. She could see his eyes darting to him. He was going to do something, she could tell. "Look, love…" Nellie said gently to him so that only he could hear. "Jus' leave it awright? I'll throw 'im out, jus' don't…" She was cut short as Sweeney shrugged her off and made his way to the man. There was nothing she could do but follow him.

Now, as Sweeney looked into Nellie's eyes he wondered why he was even bothering to kill for the pie maker. Why should he have to go out of his way for her? Why was he even down here? "But," Once again his gaze drifted back to the drunk who was now singing out some rambled song, "He doesn't touch what belongs to me." It seemed his words came out as a threat, a warning to her. Sweeney Todd owned her and it would stay like that till the day they both died.

She didn't even know if she had heard him correctly. "What do y' mean, what belongs to y'? Sweeney, come on, jus' listen!" she groaned in exasperation, tripping clumsily after him. As much as she hated the drunk men that frequented her shop, she knew how the barber 'solved a problem.' With murder. And if he murdered someone in the middle of her shop, then they'd be done for, without a doubt. "Jus' remember we could be put away for this…" she muttered harshly as they approached the man. That, at least, would make him think.

Damn her, why must she always be right? True he couldn't just kill a man in the middle of the shop no matter how much the drunk got on his nerves. It would be prison for him all over again if he even dared to let a sample of his brutal murders slip from his grasp. He couldn't help but sigh but soon his tired and worn face turned. It turned into that of evil. A smirk was plastered across his face, his eyes widened and before he knew it his razor was tucked away to only be replaced by his fist that pounded into the drunks face with a sickening crunch. Sweeney couldn't kill in the shop, but he could cause a little damage.

Before Nellie even knew what was happening, Sweeney had pounded his fist into the face of the drunk, without any warning. "Oh, no love!" she said, grabbing his shoulders and holding him back, as the man attempted to swing back, looking dazed. He missed, and Nellie grabbed his fist sharply. The customers had fallen silent at the scene that had unfolded before them. "Get inside," she muttered to Sweeney through gritted teeth, before shouting to the customers. "Right, I'm closin'! Thanks for yer custom, now all get 'ome!" She waited for them all to leave before heading inside after Sweeney, in an attempt to find out what on earth had just provoked him.

Inside Sweeney was pacing around the shop. He wanted to stab his razor into anything and everything but he didn't understand. Why was he, the demon barber, suddenly acting as if he cared? Nothing was felt for the pie maker, not really. Maybe there was a little lust but Sweeney hadn't touched a woman in God knows how long. As Nellie came back in he snapped; his tongue flicking with anger. "Why on earth did you do that? I had him! I could've sorted him out!"

Nellie couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Sorted 'im out? Slit 'is throat in the middle of the courtyard y' mean? You'd be thrown in jail, or sent t' bloody Australia again! Y' think I want that to 'appen?" she said, her voice raising a little more than she had intended. "And besides," she added. "I can look after meself! What does it matter anyway, 'e only grabbed my arse, it ain't like it 'asn't 'appened before!" It has slipped out before she could stop it, but she immediately regretted it.

"What?" Sweeney's scream seemed to echo around the room. How dare she? The pie maker let some mother man touch her in such a way without telling Sweeney. As always, when they got into a fight, Sweeney pushed Nellie into and before long his silver blade was placed against her long, pale neck. "You let some other bloke touch you? Touch you without asking me!" Like he said before, mostly to himself, Nellie was his, his to take how he wanted it.

Her breath caught in her throat as she felt the cool metal against the ivory skin of her neck; she loved it, but she'd never let on. "It's been nearly fifteen years since Albert died," she said, a smirk appearing across her face. "I 'ad to amuse myself some'ow." In the back of her mind, Nellie knew that the only reason she was saying such things was to make him jealous. "Besides, what does it matter to you? I don't belong t' you!" she said, her eyes boring deep into his, letting out a throaty laugh. "You 'ave no idea what I get up to," she said.

Her little plan worked. Indeed it made Sweeney jealous but if anything it made him angrier. "Then," he hissed as his blade pushed closer to her flesh, her blood source, "That makes you a whore." Two could play at her little game and Sweeney would make sure they he'd win. In his mind Sweeney could see it all. Images of Nellie, his pet, flinging herself at men like a little rag doll that had lost all pride. "You belong to me. And, my little pet, that is that."

The way he was talking was confusing her, but she didn't dare show it; she was desperate to stay in control. "I am _not_ a whore, Sweeney, and you bloody well know it!" she said, immediately losing what little control she had left. "You know 'ow I feel about ya, and makin' out like y' want me the way I want you ain't 'elpin!" she said, her voice raising again and her cheeks flushing. She wasn't about to let him manipulate her.

"You feel for me because, Mrs. Lovett, you're a whore." Sweeney Todd was made to be nasty and abusive. This woman needed to learn the fine line of right and wrong; and it was wrong of her to act like such a way in front of other men, husband or not. His chest heaved as she spoke. Most of the time he didn't actually listen to what she had to say for herself but today he listened well enough. "I want you do I?" A sly laugh slipped his lips; how amusing one person could be. Maybe he did want her, but only for his own personal needs.

Mrs Lovett summoned up some strength and some courage and pushed him away from her a little. "Y' don't want me, no! You're jus' tryin' t' drive me mad by makin' me think that y' do!" she exclaimed angrily. "I know bloody fine that ya couldn't give a toss about me, Mr T, so don't pretend that y' do! What the bloody 'ell is your problem?" she said, getting angrier. She was sick of Sweeney trying to control her, when usually he didn't even listen to her.

Sweeney couldn't help but laugh. She was rather amusing when she got a little tiff on. "Hmm, maybe I like getting you mad." Oh yes he could play like that too. Maybe Sweeney would take a leaf out of Nellie's book? She was a whore after all. "Maybe I find it," His mouth moved to her ear which felt cold against his touch, "intoxicating. " Pick her up before dropping her back to the floor; just how Sweeney Todd liked it. His problem was her. Nellie needed to understand that she was his from now on.

At first, Nellie could have slapped him for what he was doing to her, what he was putting her through, but she was stopped short of doing so when he moved his mouth to her ear, in a way that was undoubtedly an attempt to break her. It worked. Nellie couldn't help but let out the tiniest moan, and she tilted her head slightly as if she were about to lean in to kiss him, but before she got anywhere near it, he had moved away. "Bastard," she muttered irritably.

"Whore." Sweeney said back whilst his hand moved to run harshly through her red curls of hair. "But you are my whore, Nellie Lovett. Mine. And you better remember that or your blood will spill." Maybe that lust was growing and maybe he wanted her but in such a way that didn't pull him any closer to her. But, saying that, Sweeney Todd was starting to feel...protective over the pie maker.

"Your whore, am I?" she repeated back to him, a smirk crawling across her face. "But I thought y' didn't want me. I ain't yours until y' prove t' me that this ain't some big laugh for you," she said, her voice low, her face moving ever closer to his, almost in a game to see who would break first. "You'll never be able t' handle me," she told him with a laugh. "You couldn't even imagine what I did with all them other men!"

"I'm pretty sure I can." Sweeney all but laughed in his evil, sick way. "But," his hand gripped tightier into Nellie's hair as she moved forward like she was trying to corner prey, "let's just say I've done better with Lucy. She didn't just lift her skirts for any man that popped along with a few coins in his sorry little hands."Now his face moved in too. The smirk never left his lips.

Nellie snorted with laugher. "Lucy? I doubt that lily white fairy would 'ave let y' do 'alf the things that I would…" she said, trailing of as she dragged her nails up his thigh and stopping teasingly, as if to dare him to make a move on her. "And for the record, I never were paid," she smirked. "My reward was that I bloody loved it."

"Oh, so you are a free whore then? Well, that's even better from all those blokes then." Sweeney twitched as his flesh was touched. Her nails racked over his skin almost causing a long, lusty shiver to run up his back. He wanted her, and wanted her badly, but he was never going to let that show. Now his free hand moved from her hair to her jaw line which he held and forced her to look up to him. "And you've no idea what me and Lucy did, Mrs. Lovett. So don't bother treading on that."

"I don't want t' know, Mr T, I never were that fond o' your precious Lucy, I 'ave no interest in what she did with y'," she said, slightly bitterly. Nellie had hated Lucy for as long as she had known her. "What I am interested in, 'owever," she said, moving in so close that their noses and foreheads were touching, "is what a man like you could do with a _whore_ like me," she she said, her voice huskier than usual, a mischievous grin spreading across her lips.

She could play well. So this was how she got men into her bed with ease. "A man like me?" Sweeney couldn't help but scoff. A man like Sweeny could rip out a little pie makers throat without a second thought. Now his hand moved again to her throat which, for the moment, he held gently in his fingers. The contact between them was getting too much for him. Anger still flooded his body and he wanted nothing else then to kill her. Yet, he wanted to protect her, in some ways. "A man like me, Mrs. Lovett, would tear you up. Piece by piece."

"So do it then," she said, her grin not faltering. "Y' can't can y'? Y' couldn't do that t' me, because if y' did, then you wouldn't get what I know you're after," she said, so close that her hot breath danced across his lips. "And what y' know that I'm _desperate_ t' give y'" she said. "Jus' do it. Kiss me. What 'ave y' got t' lose?" she said, knowing it was getting more and more impossible for him to restrain himself.

That was it. He had enough of her teasing. This was getting too much for Sweeney and there was no way he'd be put in his place by her. Nellie was thrown to the floor of the pie shop with a crash. Now Sweeney could stand over her and make himself look tall and in power. "You want me to kiss you? Oh please, God knows how many men have been near those lips."

As Sweeney threw her to the floor, she laughed in disbelief; he was completely out of control now, all because of her. "Oh, no doubt many men have kissed me," she said nonchalantly. "But I know that y' don't really care, and right now, that's all y' want t' do. Y' got me where y' want me, I'm practically lyin' beneath y' and if I ain't mistaken, it ain't gonna be the only time t'night that 'appens…" She couldn't help it. It had to be said. Nellie was completely in control of him now, and she knew it.

Now Sweeney wanted her. His body was pumping with lust and adrenaline. What she said was true. Sweeney wanted to have her again and again on that cold hard floor that she lay on. Even now her body looked inviting. Automatically, at her lasts words, Sweeney crawled over the top of her. "Doesn't change a thing about you being a whore, Mrs. Lovett." With something crossed between a snigger and a hiss his lips moved close to hers. "And that means I'll have to treat you like one."

"I've been treated like a whore by men worse than you, I'm sure I can 'andle it," she smirked, trying to keep her cool, but the way that her chest was heaving , she knew that she wouldn't be able to much longer. The man she had lusted and fantasised over for years was on top of her in a way that could never be mistaken as innocent; how was she supposed to remain calm? "Jus' exactly what does Sweeney Todd do with a dirty whore then? I'd love t' find out…" she said, her voice reduced to almost a mutter.

Without another word Sweeney's blade was against Nellie's throat. Since he had come back from Australia his razor was pushed to the pie makers pale neck in one way or another but now he done it to hide his shame. There was no way on earth that he would look little next to her so, with a weapon in his hand, Sweeney could try to claw his way back up to the top. "Hmm, what would I do? Well," As his silver friend pushed a little more into Nellie's throat the other pointed to her corset, "I'd tell you to take that off now, whore, or else blood will start to drop down onto that nice clean floor of yours."

Almost instantaneously, and without uttering a word, Nellie arched up, reaching underneath herself to untie and loosen the laces on her corset, pushing her body purposefully hard against Sweeney's. She untied and unclipped her corset, before taking it off and tossing it aside carelessly. "What would Mr T tell 'is whore t' do next?" she said, in mock bewilderment, enjoying the game that she was playing with him.

Now the smirk was dancing on Sweeney's lips as he looked down to her chest. It was heaving slightly, a plus for Sweeney. Nellie couldn't keep this up forever. Soon enough it would be she who would be begging and trashing around on the floor like the real, whore, slut, she was. The blade now moved over to her collar bone and lightly nicked the skin. "I'd tell you to slowly pull those skirts off. So, get on with it little Nellie whore."

Every part of the baker's body was now aching for him to stop teasing and take her, but she was determined not to let him win. She obeyed his instruction, removing her skirts slowly as instructed, but with ease, taking care to push every inch of her curvy form hard against him to try and break him. "You ain't goin' t' win," she muttered to him, her eyes glaring into his.

"Oh really?" purred Sweeney as he leant over her a little more, gripped her hair tightly before snapping her head back. There was not a chance in hell that a simple pie maker would win over Sweeney Todd. As long as this razor was in his hand he would be immortal. "I think that you are wrong, Nellie. You know deep down, that soon enough your little body will snap and thrash around for me. You can't hold it back. You need it...Me." His eyes flicked over her pale form. Yes, maybe she was a little beautiful but that didn't take away the fact that she was a whore and would remain one. Sweeney narrowed his eyes in thought. She was his, right? Now, his free hand moved from her hair to slip down her sides to her hips which he held tightly in his grip. "Say it. Say you need me. Say it, whore!"

As he grabbed her roughly, she let out another moan, which she hoped he thought was in pain rather than in pleasure, which in fact was the truth. She wasn't going to give in that easily though, he could threaten her as much as he liked, she was determined not to break. Nellie moved her knee slowly so that it was between his legs; she could already feel how hard he was for her through his trousers. She smirked. "Say _I _need _you?_ Funny, cause _that _feels more like you're already _desperate_ for me," she said, seeing him flinch slightly as she moved her knee on him a little. "You're nothin' better than me, you're just as desperate as I am."

"Says you who is close to being fully naked." He couldn't help but laugh to himself as his eyes flicked over her body once more. "If you are not that needy then why, tell me, have you stripped down to practically nothing? Surely you are gagging for it." With a clang his blade dropped to the floor allowing his free hand to wrap tightly around her neck. Sweeney wanted her to stop breathing, he wanted to stop her heart but deep down he couldn't kill what was truly his. As Nellie's knee came into contact with the flesh that was trapped in his trousers Sweeney found himself having to hold back a moan. Damn it. Damn her! "Take the undergarments off."

Without another word, Nellie removed her undergarments painfully slowly, still not wanting to fully co-operate with him. "You're more desperate than me," she said,a smirk upon her face as she now lay beneath him, completely naked. "Cause I ain't the one that's got _that_," she said as she kneed him quite gently in the crotch, "in me pants…" She slid her hand down slowly and unzipped his trousers, doing nothing else. "You already think I'm a whore though. I might as well act like one."

"Stop doing that." snapped Sweeney before he used all his energy to flip Nellie around so she lay on her stomach against the cold floor. His hand locked her arms behind her back and twisted them in a rough fashion. Now he could get a proper look. Nellie's back was perfect. Skin so pale. Long and slender flesh. Yes, perfect. And all of it was his. "You mean nothing," his words were spat at her at her back, "nothing to me. Start understanding that." The bulge in his trousers was growing and it needed taking care of. With nothing but a grunt he tugged down the material and pressed his bare legs against Nellie's legs. True he needed her but he wouldn't move till Nellie broke down.

The way he pushed her over shocked her, but she would have been lying if she said that she didn't like the way he was treating her. It did hurt her a little when he told her that she meant nothing to him, but she didn't show it; she couldn't show weakness now. As she felt his cold, bare legs against hers; and that wasn't all she could feel. She pushed back against him a little, against his arousal, losing control slightly, and inwardly being angry at herself. She knew he would notice, and most certainly use it against her, no doubt in his proof that she was a whore.

"Told you." Whispered Sweeney as he leant over her a little more and kept a firm grip of her locked arms. "Mrs. Lovett needs it. The little whore needs to be fucked." Sweeney was always right and he always got him own way. At this moment he wanted to drive into her and tear her up from the inside out though saying that he would wait till she snapped and begged but even he, the killer barber, was finding it hard to hold back for any longer.

She knew that what he had said was right; at that moment in time, Nellie couldn't care less what he called her. All she wanted was for him to take her in any way he wanted. Any woman would have to be crazy not to; he may not have been the well kept, mild mannered man like Benjamin Barker had been, but Nellie found Sweeney Todd more attractive. And to have him leaning over her in such a way was almost too much to bear, but she was never going to give in; she wanted him to want her. "I don't need nothin'… I can walk away from 'ere quite easily… but it don't feel like you can…" she said, pushing back even more, feeling him become even harder.

With a groan Sweeney felt his stomach twist. He had broken down; snapped in two. Nellie Lovett had beaten him in this little game and the throb between his legs wasn't helping at all. Now he could focus on taking her like the whore she was. Sweeney let go on her trapped arms before moving her roughly onto her back once more. Her face had to been seen when he fucked her; Sweeney needed to see the pleasure, the need, in the little whores' expression. Nothing but his breathing could be heard as he pushed her legs apart and positioned himself between her thighs. Heat was dripping from her flesh in a way that sent a shiver down Sweeney's back. His whore. His. "One day," he snarled into her pretty little face, "I'll rip your throat open and empty all the blood onto this cold, hard floor." And, with that, Sweeney gripped her hips and slammed himself deep into her hot core.

As soon as he moved her onto her back again, she new immediately that she had won. As he parted her legs and positioned himself, Nellie groaned a little in anticipation at what she had absolutely no doubt was about to happen. She let her eyes roam over him; she had of course imagined and fantasized about such a scenario many times, but nothing could have prepared her for the real thing, a hundred times better than anything her imagination could create. She didn't even care when he threatened her, all she knew was at that moment, she needed him within her more than anything else. As he pushed himself roughly and deeply into her, she was broken, she had to give up the game she was playing; with a long, loud moan, she vowed to show Sweeney Todd just how much of a whore she could be.

Once inside of her Sweeney stilled himself. He wanted to look her over, see the expression on her face. As she moaned Sweeney twitched. Not only could she turn him on with her body but now it seemed her sounds of pleasure, which buried deep within his ears, had caused him to jut with delight. Fifteen years without a woman seemed too long for Sweeney Todd and now he had one, a whore, he could use it to his best advantage. The pleasure and the view of her naked form that called to him in such a lusty way caused him to start roughly moving his hips back and forth. Of course he didn't care for her pleasure, why on earth should he? This item of his done what it was told whether she liked it or not. Sweeney didn't care.

She couldn't stop herself from moaning loudly each time he thrusted roughly into her; she knew he wouldn't be trying to give her any pleasure, but he was nonetheless giving it to her, intentionally or not. She automatically pushed her hips wider to let him closer to her, and before she knew what she was doing, had wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him towards her, her lips crashing to his in uninhibited passion. Her tongue slipped into his mouth as their hips continued to move together, her feelings heightening with each movement; she was giving everything to him. She was absolutely and completely in love with Sweeney Todd.

He didn't mean to kiss her back. No, that was completely wrong of him to do so but, in some ways he needed to show her, needed to put words into action that she belonged to him. No other man, no other person would be able to touch her, not anymore, and if they did their little necks would be slashed open. Sweeney's lips crushed into hers and his tongue darted around her mouth. It had been a while since a woman had been underneath him in such a way. Now his pace quickened as he pounded in and out of her. The whore felt so good wrapped around him as they moved together. How he'd take her, make her scream like a good little whore. He, Sweeney Todd, would take over her, body and soul, to make her his for good.

She didn't know what had made her do what she did next. She probably never would know. She writhed around beneath him on the floor, her moans turning to screams as their movements intensified. She could feel waves of pleasure coursing through her body, in a way that had never occurred before, with any other man. No doubt she would have difficulty walking and be in intense pain afterwards judging by the way he was slamming himself within her, but at that moment she didn't care, she was too far gone to even think about it. And that's when it happened. She couldn't stop herself. It just came out, half muttered, half moaned, but it was audible all the same; "I love you." This wasn't a game anymore.

A long grunt slipped from Sweeney as he drove in harder than before. Pleasure crashed around his body which had been worn from years of work in the prison. It felt odd to be joined with a woman in such a way. The last woman he was with he had married and had a beautiful daughter with. Their love making was soft, gentle and filled with love. It meant something. Now here he was, with Nellie Lovett. There was no gentleness, no care nor any sort of thought. Sweeney would just take her and leave. Take her and throw her to one side till she came crawling back for more. As she spoke Sweeney felt the hairs on his back stand up on end. So, a whore was in love with him? Still he moved into her wet flesh as if it would be the last shag he'd ever get. He didn't want to hear what she had to say. Nothing would come of it, Sweeney Todd couldn't love and even if he could there was no way he'd allow it. His heart would not be given to a whore; it remained with Lucy.

Nellie knew he would ignore her. She didn't care; at least that way she could pretend it never happened. For now, she could fuck him mindlessly, not having to worry about consequences. Nellie felt a sharp pain within her suddenly, and a glance down showed her that she had started to bleed a little, no doubt as a result of him pounding into her so deeply and roughly. She smirked; there was no way that the barber would be able to resist the red rubies seeping across her ivory skin. "Fuckin' hell, Sweeney," she muttered, the smirk still spread across her face, her moans beginning to grow louder again as she could feel him sliding in and out of her dripping core. Nellie really was starting to behave like the slut he believed she was.

His eyes trailed down her body as they moved. Her muscles were flexing and twitching as he pounded in and out of her. Sweat beads formed on the both of them as they kept up the quick and sharp pace. Sweeney wanted her to scream out his name and scream it with a meaning. True he didn't love her but that wouldn't stop him from taking her to be his. Maybe he was a little obsessive over her; it wasn't like she cared. Now his eyes were looking between her legs as he watched them moving together in time. It was then it caught his black pooling eyes. Red. Blood. It always seemed to make Sweeney froth at the mouth. It had to be everywhere! All over the floorboard and the walls. Everywhere. Groan after groan left his vile mouth as he felt the pleasure building, as he felt her warm blood against his own hot, sticky flesh.

Nellie could tell that Sweeney was being pushed closer and closer to his edge by the way that he was beginning to groan as he moved within her. She too could feel herself close to her climax already; it had been a long time since she'd had such satisfying, pleasurable sex, and trying to make it last when she was so desperate just wasn't an option. She could feel the muscles within her beginning to twitch, starting to tighten around him inside of her, no doubt giving Sweeney powerful waves of pleasure as she did so. Her moans grew louder, turning to screams until eventually she was screaming his name over and over, grabbing onto his muscular upper arms, her nails digging in tightly as their pace quickened even more. She had never felt anything like this in her life.

So it seemed the whore was near to going over board as well. Every moment, ever bit of pain that she gave to him just drove him wild. Sweeney was an animal; and he would live up to that the best he could. Now he was finding it hard to drive into her as her walls contracted around him and soon enough Sweeney Todd was fighting to get into the whore's hot centre with each thrust he gave. As she screamed and yelled out his name the barber knew that he was no winning. All along he had needed him, needed his body to fill out her lusty needs and now here he was, giving it to her. He had won.

She realised by the way that Sweeney had started pushing into her that he had become more confident, realising that she had broken, and that he had won. She didn't care anymore. Sweeney had her completely under his control, whatever he wanted her to do she would; that was the effect he had on her. As his thrusts became harder, and admittedly more painful, her back was pushed against the cold hard floor, scratching up her ivory skin, making her scream all the more desperately and loudly for him. She was behaving more and more like the slut he thought she was, but she didn't care. She wrapped her legs tightly around him, partly to intensify their passion and partly to ensure that he didn't withdraw from her before she could climax. Albert used to do that to her; she wasn't about to let Sweeney do the same.

Now Sweeney could show her who was boss. As he pounded deep within her, his pleasure growing by the second, his mind flicked to what he could actually do with her. She had to see the rules. She belonged to Sweeney. Nellie was now part of Sweeney's treasures; just like his beloved razors. How he loved seeing the little whore like this. His name spilled so perfectly from her blood red lips as their hips rocked in perfect sync. "Say it, Mrs. Lovett." He snarled as he drive closer and closer to the end; his blissful climax. "Say that you are mine! Tell me, Mrs. Lovett." Blood pumped through his veins as their hips smashed together in such an amazing way.

At that moment, Nellie would have done anything for him. She pulled him to her again, her lips crashing to his violently, her tongue entwining around his, letting out several long moans into his mouth, before pulling away, obeying his demands. "I'm yours Sweeney! I ain't nobody else's, I never want t' be! I'll always be yours!" she said, before finally giving into the feelings coursing through her. She felt the muscles inside her contract fully around him inside of her, and she gave a huge, long moan, before screaming his name over and over. Sweeney Todd had done it. He had completely beaten Nellie Lovett at their game.

Sweeney couldn't help but laugh in triumph. His eyes catch her with an evil, wicked glint. So that was it, now he fully owned the little whore. No one else would touch her; no one else would even dare to look on her in such a way. His pet. His pie maker. His body shook and pulsed as he felt the start of his climax. Oddly it caused his to lean down and kiss roughly at her long pale neck. He had always taken a liking to it. Firstly, if she did ever disobey him, it would be the first easy place to put his silver razor and also it looked almost beautiful. The skin called for him, it just had to be attacked by his harsh lips and teeth. It was then he groaned out loud and slammed his hips harder and faster into Nellie Lovett as pleasure took over his body. He'd never had a climax like this before; not even with his own darling Lucy.

Nellie could tell Sweeney had reached his climax by the sounds he was making, and eventually, she felt him empty himself deep inside of her as he kissed and bit harshly at her neck. Their hips continued to meet roughly and harshly until the end of his climax, until he eventually collapsed on top of her, both of them almost unable to breathe and covered in sweat. Nellie didn't know what to say, although, even breathing was a problem at the moment, never mind talking. Although she was very aware of what they had just done, she already almost couldn't believe it. She was now more in love with Sweeney than she had ever been.

As he laid there, his body on top of hers, Sweeney thought. What had he done? He'd turned around and taken a whore, Nellie Lovett, on the cold hard floor without a second thought. The whole of his tired body twitched and shook with pleasure and excitement. It had most definitely been a long time but that didn't pull him away from the fact that he has just shagged a whore. After a while his breathing leveled out giving him the chance to pull off her to tie up his trousers whilst he rooted around for his razor.

As he got up off of her, Nellie couldn't move. She was still trying to steady her breathing, and was still completely in shock at what they had just done. She had been in love with Sweeney for as long as she could remember, even back when he was Benjamin Barker. At first, she thought that making love to him would mean that he would love her. But what they had done wasn't making love. It was a mindless fuck that mattered nothing to him at all. It dawned on her that things would be worse than ever now; she'd had a taste of something she couldn't have and that hurt more than anything. As she lay on the cold, hard floor of her shop, a tear ran down her cheek. What had she done?

Sweeney's eyes caught hers a few times as he snatched up his razor, tucked it into his belt and stood up over Nellie. Though he didn't feel anything thing for her, well at least he didn't think he did, Sweeney never wanted her to touch anyone else. It seemed that his body pumped with more lust then before. Now he had seen her like this he wanted it over and over again. Her body was becoming his obsession and Sweeney would take it whenever he wanted to do so. He made his request clear and simple; if Nellie Lovett didn't follow it then all hell would break loose. "Come up to the shop. After it's shut."

Nellie looked up at him, her brown eyes wide, her makeup slightly smudged around the edges. She had no idea why he wanted her to go to his shop that night but she knew that no matter what happened, she would definitely be there to find out. "I'll be there, love. Don't worry." She said, before getting up slowly and re-dressing herself, groaning a little; between her legs and her abdomen completely ached, but she didn't care. It was a small price to pay for the pleasure that she had got out of it.

With a quick and blunt nod he turned and left the shop. His stomach turned at the fact he'd taken her in such a way. He wouldn't fall for her, his mind was made on that part, but she was most defiantly in love with him. Sweeney could tell; it was all in her soft brown eyes. She looked to him in the same way Lucy had done all those years ago. The pie shop door slammed behind him and a loud sigh left him mouth. He wanted her again but he would have to wait; slitting open innocent throats came before lust and pleasure. As he turned, and headed up the stairs to his shop, a man, a customer followed him up. Brilliant, just what he needed, more delight.


	2. His Responce

Nellie sat down on one of the booths in her empty shop, completely dazed. Even though she was still in pain, and, admittedly still feeling the after effects of pleasure, she couldn't believe what had just happened. Out of nowhere, the man she was entirely in love with had forced her to make love to him right there on the floor of her shop. She couldn't help but think that maybe somewhere, he did love her. Wishful thinking, but she could do nothing but hope. She got up and started doing some work around her shop. She was doing everything without thinking, all her thoughts on what had just happened, and what was going to happen later. It had been a long day, but soon enough, closing time came around, and Nellie left her shop, and cautiously started making her way up the steps to Sweeney's.

The last customer had been and gone. Gone down into Mrs. Lovett's cellar with a sickening crunch and a slashed throat. A few spots of blood now lay on Sweeney cheeks as Mrs. Lovett herself opened his front door. How nervous yet lust filled she looked. The whore obviously hadn't had enough if she was coming back to him once more. But it wasn't like she had a say in what she done anymore, not now, not since Sweeney had taken her. His pet. All his to do what he pleased with. "Surprised you showed up." He all but muttered as he cleaned his blood splashed razor with an old rag.

Nellie shut the door behind her as she entered the shop and stayed where she was, not moving any closer to Sweeney, mostly out of fear, but partly because she didn't trust herself to get close to him. "Well, it was either show up or 'ave you shoutin' yer mouth off and threatenin' me, wasn't it?" she said, slightly more sharply than she intended. "So 'ere I am. What did y' want me 'ere for?" she asked him, upfront. She didn't mention anything that had happened earlier; she never would unless he did first. Nellie still wanted to know what he wanted to see her for, however, and hoped he would tell her sooner rather than later.

His razor snapped shut with a threatening slash sounds; as if it was cutting deep into the thick, dark air around them. Deep in his sick mind Sweeney had planned it all out. All the positions, her facial expressions, each and every moan. Maybe he would be a little kinder to her...After all he did have to show her who was boss and by doing that he had to be a little kind or else the whore would wonder off and lift her skirts up to the nearest man. Sweeney would not have her being touched. Not now. Not by anyone else. Now a smirk danced on his pale lips as he moved to his shaving chair. "Here, pet."

Nellie rolled her eyes and sighed a little; she knew he would avoid her question. She obeyed however, and went and sat in the chair. She didn't even know if this was what he wanted but she didn't particularly care at that moment in time, she just wanted him to reveal why he wanted her here in the first place. As she sat in the chair, she winced a little; there was still some blood on it, obviously from the last victim who was now lying beneath them in the cellar below. Nellie paused before she spoke. "I've asked y' once and I'll ask y' again. What 'ave y' got me up 'ere for? If y' don't tell me, I'm leavin' and there ain't nothing y' can do t' stop me!" she said defiantly.

"You shall not be leaving." Sweeneys answer was to the point and simple. If she left, or even tried to, then Sweeney's throat would be around her neck quicker then she could draw one simple breath. Lust had most definatly taken over his whole body and system. His. All of it..his. He looked up at as she sat on top of his slightly blood covered lap. Her chest was heaving under the tight corset; how

Sweeney Todd loved it so. "Leave and it will be the end of you. Now..Take the clothing off once more." His mind had changed. Course he wouldnt put any sort of love into their fucking; he'd rip her up and leave her there to bleed painfully on the floor.

As he ordered her around, she looked at him in bewilderment. Why did he desire her so much? True, it had been years since he had any contact with a woman, but as far as she knew, he hated her. Why, then did every thought in his head now seem to involve her? "Why, Sweeney? I want y' to explain t' me, before I take all my bloody clothes off, what it is that you've suddenly decided that y' love about me. I know it's been years since Lucy, but fuckin' me ain't goin' t' change the fact she's dead, is it? What is it about me that y' find so interestin'?" she said to him, leaning so close that her forehead and nose rested upon his, her breathing having deepened so much with lust and fear that her chest was almost spilling out of her corset.

Why was it the little pie maker had to be so...annoying? True it had been years since Lucy had been away and thinking about her wouldnt bring her back but Sweeney's little blonde haired beauty wasnt on his mind; for once. No. Now his beady focus was on the woman straddling his hips. Naturally his eyes went to her chest. They, her breasts, were bigger then Lucy's which only added to Sweeney's growing lust. "Cos," he all but muttered as he pushed his head up to look at her with his sharp, deadly eyes, "I said so, Mrs. Lovett. So, do it..or else. I dont care how long its been I want it now. Do it!"

"That," she said, leaning forward a little more so her breasts were positively straining against her corset, Ain't going t' work with me…" she said. "You've threatened me and 'urt me as much as y' can already. Now I ain't doin' anythin' until you tell me what it is that you've suddenly decided y' want about me…" she said, before kissing his lips, and pulling away just as he lustfully began to kiss her back. She smirked. "None of that until y' tell me. Kill me if y' want. But y'a in't goin' t' get anythin' from me dead, are ya?"

"How wrong you are. You cant do anything to me when you are dead yet I could do alot to you." Yes, he was sick and twisted but Sweeney liked to show off his more daring, threating side. His lips tingled from her touch. It seemed that Mrs. Lovett was getting a little too cocky for her own good. She told Sweeney that he owned her and it would stay like that. The little whore wouldnt take charge of this anymore. Instantly, without warning, Sweeney threw Nellie underneath him so he now leant over her. How damn good she looked lying underneath him in his blood splattered chair. "I dont care what is or is not going to work." His hand brought up a open razor from his belt. His wrist flicked across Nellie's chest leaving her tight corset slashed open in front of his eyes. How he lusted for that chest and it was his. All his! "I dont care at all. I'm taking it.." Now his lips pushed teasingly against her ear as he whispered in a sort of seductive voice, "I'm taking you."

Nellie looked up at him, a wicked glint in her eyes. "Take me without me agreein'? Now, correct me if I am wrong, love, but ain't that exactly what the judge did t' your Lucy? Doin' that t' me would make you no better than 'im. So do it if y' want but I'll end up goin' the same way as 'er…" she said, falsely serious. "Jus' tell me. Christ knows I've told you already that I love you. Fuckin' regretted it but I told y'. If I can tell y' somethin' as stupid as that then surely you can tell me…" she said, her eyes wide.

Suddenly Sweeney broke. "Shut up! Shut up you silly little whore!" This time his razor didnt just pause at her neck, it cut at it. Blood leaked from the cut he had made against the side of her flesh. It wasnt even to kill her but it was bound to hurt and Sweeney would most definatly do it again if Nellie didnt keep her mouth shut. "Dont speak to me in such a way, you little whore! I'm nothing like him and you are nothing like my Lucy! I will never love you like I did to her. You will never carry my child like she did for me and you most definatly will not be my wife!"

As soon as Nellie felt her own warm blood trickle down her cold, pale neck, she knew that she'd had enough. Using all her strength, she pushed Sweeney off of her and got up, her breathing quick and fearful. "You're bloody crazy, y' would kill me!" she said, a tear escaping from her eye. "You 'ave no idea what it's been like for me Sweeney, bein' in love with a nutter like you! I 'ate myself for it, an' yet I can't stop meself! And you don't even care, y' never will! But I'm not lettin' you use me like this, no bloody way!" she shouted at him; she really was scared of him now.

Maybe he was listening to her, just a little, but that didnt matter to Sweeney. He wanted the pie maker to fear him, to see that he could be deadly and violent when he wanted to. Now he kept silent. He didnt want her to get so frightened that she packed up and ran. No. If that happened then who would take her place? He couldnt go without her naked body underneath his. Now he strode up to her before he spoke in an almost understanding tone, "I know, pet. I know." His arms snaked around her waist before he pulled her forwards to him. It was all an act; truthfully it was… in some ways.

Shocked at his sudden change of attitude, Nellie wasn't quite sure how to react. As his arms made their way around her waist and she was pulled closer to him, she looked up into his eyes. It seemed like his mood truly had changed, but of course, she could never be sure. "You don't know though…" she said to him, almost distracted by the way he was looking at her. "You 'ave no idea. I'm completely in love with you an' y' ignore me day in an' day out, an' now y' suddenly want me more than anythin'? 'ow do y' think that makes me feel?" she said to him, her eyes tearing up again.

"I dont know how it would make me feel." Sweeney wanted to keep himself calm no matter how much the razor, that still lingered in his hand, wanted to cut down her bare chest as it pushed against him in the embrace. His eyes kept to her hair; he didnt want to look her deep into the eyes. This wasnt him being weak, was it? No. Sweeney Todd was was just acting and then he'd pounce of her. "I don't feel anything. Not anymore.."

Nellie sighed. She was falling for his act. "It doesn't 'ave t' be like that…" she said, noticing he wouldn't look in her eyes, but ignored it for now. "Lucy's gone, but you're back 'ere. You need to live again, love. But, this…" she said, gesturing to the cut he had made on her neck, "…this ain't the way t' live." She sighed, him not looking at her starting to irritate her. "Look at me love, it ain't goin' to do no 'arm…" she said. She hoped that he would feel guilty for what he had done to her, or even perhaps tell her what it was all about..

She was making Sweeney's little act run down the drain. Her soft tone always seemed to calm him in one way or another. It sort reminded him of Lucy when she sat him down and spoke gently and softly to him till his anger and frustration passed. Nellie's words didnt linger in his ears. Not now his mind was too focused on how he and Lucy used to be. In his mind she could see her. Blonde hair waved down her back as she kissed his cheek, lips and then neck. How he missed her beloved touch. Suddenly he snapped back into reality as Nellie told him to look at something. "What?" he mumbled before she cupped his cheeks and gently made him stare into her dark brown eyes.

"I told y' t' look at me, but y' are now…" she said, a faint smile on her face. "Sweeney look… all I want is for you t' tell me what it is that y' want from me. I mean… if its sex y' want from me then I don't care, I'll do it, but it won't stop me bein' in love with y'. I jus' need t' know where I stand…" she said to him softly. Nellie couldn't stay angry with him for long; there was no way she could. She was in love with him, and now that he had calmed down, she felt more relaxed with him than ever. He could have anything he wanted from her now.

Once again he kept quiet. He knew, fully well, that she loved him with all her heart but Sweeney Todd loved Lucy, his lovely wife, and it would stay like that for as long as he lived. He only owned Mrs. Lovett; there was no trace of love...was there? No, he couldn't love her! It would be wrong to do so. His dark black eyes lingered on her brown ones for a few more moments only before he picked her, placed her onto his hips before he took her over to his bed. Right now he needed to fuck her. The talks of love and whatever she was saying could come after his lust for her body. Sweeney lay her down, gently of course, and leant over her as his lips trailed down her neck. He would keep to that act. He had to!

Nellie sighed as he laid her down, he eyes fluttering shut as she felt his lips against her neck. In her heart of hearts, she knew that Sweeney would never love her back, and that giving him what he wanted from her would be the only way she could get close to him, and maybe kid herself that he was doing it through love, not out of necessity. As she closed her eyes, she imagined that it was their wedding night, and that Sweeney was her husband, completely in love with her. At least she could imagine.

Sweeney's lips moved his lips slowly down Nellie's neck, his tounge flicking over her bleeding cut, till they landed on her breasts. It had to be his most prized part of her curvy body; Sweeney of course loved her heaving chest, how it turned him on in such a wild way. Why on earth was he being..gentle? Why did she have to act all bloody kind and caring? It just made Sweeney all soppy over nothing but for the moment it was nothing more than an act. He knew that this wasnt what she wanted, in some ways, but for now he couldnt care less. Sweeney wanted to once again to be moving in and out of her wet flesh without a worry in the world.

Nellie quickly pulled her skirts off as she felt him moving down to her breasts; he was much more gentle than the last time. It probably helped that they were on his bed now, and not on the cold hard floor of her shop. She had a feeling it might be different this time; she hoped so anyway. "I love you…" she mumbled as she kissed the top of his head. She gently took one of his hands and locked his fingers with hers; she didn't care if he wasn't going to behave lovingly, she certainly was. It was all part of the illusion she was trying to create, the illusion that he loved her.

"I know." Sweeney didnt know how to reply to that anymore. He had heard it from so many times that it was just second nature. His free hand trailed up her thigh to her loose undergarments that were slightly torn from were Sweeney had roughly taken her on the floor downstairs. Each kiss on her chest became harder and soon enough his tongue was snaking around Mrs. Lovett's already hard nipples. He loved the fact he could get the little pie maker so hot from just looking into her eyes. Yes, maybe she did love him, in one way or another but that didnt really change Sweeney's mind on Lucy. He wouldn't have the heart to betray her. He couldnt cheat on his lovely, beautiful wife, could he?

Nellie moaned a little as she felt his tongue on her nipples, unable to contain herself. She slowly pulled her undergarments off so that she was completely undressed and began unbuttoning Sweeney's shirt. If she had to be completely naked, then so did he. She had ended up with her legs either side of Sweeney's hips and her arms around his neck. It was almost as if she couldn't get close enough to him if she tried; nothing was enough for her. "Forget about 'er… just for t'night, please forget about 'er…" Nellie muttered to him quietly. Of course, she meant Lucy. She didn't want Sweeney to make love to her while thinking of his wife; if he was going to do it at all, Nellie was making sure that every thought in his head was about her and her alone.

"I..." He couldnt help but think of Lucy underneath him as his tongue and teeth moved over Nellie's now naked body. It was hard to throw his wife from his mind. Her blonde hair was planted deep within his mind and Sweeney would never, ever forget that. Soon enough he was helping her to pull off his own clothing. His shirt was thrown to the floor with her corset and skirts and soon enough his trousers and underwear also landed with a dull thud on the hard wooden flooring. Now he leant over her, his member solid with lust, before his eyes caught her. Why did she have to look like she was in bloody love all the time? Couldnt Nellie just smile at getting a fuck from him, that was good enough!

She couldn't bear to hear him speak any longer; she knew it would be about her. Before he could utter another word, Nellie pulled his lips up to hers and kissed him. This kiss was different from any of the previous they had shared; purposefully, Nellie had made it as tender and loving as she possibly could; she wanted to manipulate him. Make him fall in love with her. She wrapped her legs around him, and pushed herself against his solid arousal, teasing him, letting him feel how wet she was for him already. It took all her self control not to just slide herself on to him there and then; but she wanted to leave it up to him. Nellie still hadn't pulled away from this kiss; for some reason unbeknownst to her, Sweeney was responding.


	3. His Fading Plan

"Just keep to the act…the plan…just keep to it." Sweeney told himself in his head as his lips pushed against Nellie's in such a tender, soft way that it mad Sweeney embarrassed. He hasn't kissed a woman like this in God knows how long and if anything he just wanted to hurry up and fuck her. His hips jutted as his tip felt her slick, wet flesh that called to him between her legs. She was a good whore; no other woman would give such a good fuck as her. It was then his lips moved from hers onto her neck. How he wanted to slash his teeth into the pale flesh before him but instead Sweeney kept calm enough. Now he was throbbing, in need of her and he found himself unable to hold back anymore. With one slick, soft moment of his hips Sweeney Todd found himself, once again, inside of Nellie Lovett's tight, pulsing core.

She let out a rough groan as he pushed into her; she loved the feeling of him inside of her, a reminder that this was the closest that they could possibly get. Nellie began to push her hips onto him, before looking deeply into his eyes, her arms still around his neck. She knew it was ridiculous, but every time she looked at him, she had a look of complete love on her face. She looked at him the way Lucy had done; all she wanted was for him to look at her the way he had looked at his beautiful yellow haired wife.

Now Sweeney started to thrust in and out of Nellie. His thighs shook each and every time her tight flesh wrapped around him. Inside he was dying to just fuck her as fast and hard as he could. Her inners needed to be shredded apart but all Sweeney could do was go along with his little 'act' even though the idea itself was slipping fast from his brain. His lips pushed a little harder down the side of her neck; he couldn't bring himself to watch her or even look at her for a fear of his Lucy springing to mind. If he looked into Nellie's eyes then Lucy's ones would replace them. The red locks would turn to bright yellow hair that silked all over the pillow underneath her head and her smile would be just like that of an angels; Lucy's pretty little angel.

Nellie felt Sweeney kissing harder at her neck, and could tell he was beginning to lose control, as his thrusts were already getting harder. She could have anything she wanted now, she was sure of it; she stopped moving her hips, making him more determined and frustrated with lust. As she felt him pounding deep into her tight, dripping core, she once again crashed her lips to his and repeated the same loving kiss, this time perhaps a little more passionate. Nellie knew that Sweeney would be hers if she managed to gradually break him down; at least that's what she thought.

That was it, Sweeney had given up. He too stopped moving after a while and looked down to her. His eyes widened; where was Lucy? The blonde hair, the blue eyes and soft skin had vanished. Now, lying underneath him with a look of lust and pleasure on her face was Nellie Lovett! This couldn't be happening; Lucy had to be in the room somewhere. His eyes darted around the room to look for her but there was no trace of her anywhere. "Damn it." he muttered underneath his breath before his black eyes flicked back to Nellie underneath him. So, it was her after all. It started again, the thrusts of Sweeney's hips and the kissing, but this time they were slow and teasing. He needed her to moan and beg for more. Nellie would come before he.

"Damn what, love?" she muttered, unable to speak to him properly due to the waves of pleasure coursing through her body with each slow, teasing thrust of his hips. "And damn it love, don't be so slow, y' know neither of us like it like that…" she said, a little frustrated at the pace he had taken with her. A groan escaped her lips, and she ran her hands through his hair as they kissed. It was completely different from last time, when he had taken her roughly and carelessly on the floor of her shop. He had, out of his own choice, taken her in his own bed, where no other woman had been since Lucy. That had to mean something, hadn't it?

"Hmm." Once again Sweeney wasnt really paying attention to Nellie; he was still shocked that her face had replaced Lucy's. His hips started to jut with each movement and soon enough he was back to his usual pace of pounding into her; though this time he seemed to be more careful of how he treated his pet. His teeth found her bottom lip which he pulled roughly on till the skin spilt open allowing him to lap up tiny beads of blood that spilled from the cut. God, she tasted so good in his mouth. Then he stopped. Out of thin air he pulled away from her and slid out of her wet centre. This time she would beg for it. "Don't go moaning like a whore now." he said, before dropping his head down between her legs where he tongue moved down the side of her twitching, sweaty thighs.

As Sweeney unexpectedly moved his head between her legs, and she felt his tongue running down her thighs, Nellie gasped. Surely he was not about to do what she thought he was? But why would he? The only person getting any pleasure out of such a thing would be her. And he didn't care about her, so why would he? "Sweeney… love… what are y' doin'?" she asked him breathlessly. She had never been touched in such a way by any many, so by no means did she want him to stop, but Nellie had to know what his intentions were; she had never felt more confused with him in her whole life.

Still Sweeney moved lower down between her thighs as she spoke. Why would she care what he was going to do? At the end of the day she wanted him to pleasure her and take her in a gentle old fashioned way so Sweeney would give it to her. Deep down he knew by doing this it would make her lock down under his firm hold; Sweeney Todd had to own her in every single way possible. His lips moved down her thighs where he kissed and sucked at the flesh till it became red and poker hot. Each time he got nearer and nearer till the point where his lips brushed over her swollen wet flesh. A moan, a tiny one, spilled from his lips as he took in the view in front of his black eyes. Oh how a whore could look so good.

As she felt Sweeney's lips move further up her thighs, eventually to her warm, wet core, she stopped thinking and let out a sharp moan, the sound alone almost begging him to continue. It was a sound that was matched by one of his own, something that took Nellie by surprise. Her hand found the back of his head, and she pushed him further between her legs, aching and desperate to feel his tongue on her, inside her. "Come on Sweeney, don' tease me like that…" she said, half moaning.

Sweeney's mouth was practically pushed deep within Nellie's flesh as she pushed his head. It took him a little bit by surprise; her actions showed him that she was more than a little too desperate. This would be perfect. Sweeney would tease her for hours before giving her what she finally wanted. Now his tongue darted out, flicked along her wet flesh before he pulled back and looked at her lust filled face. He must have repeated the same actions at least ten more times before she was practically screaming at him to take her already. Whore. Sweeney himself was now too wound up to hold back anymore. With a quick movement his mouth was on her and his tongue was pushed into her pulsing insides. Once again he moaned; she held around him so tightly.

As she felt his tongue running across her throbbing flesh, Nellie could hardly contain herself. Her moans quickly turned to screams, screams of Sweeney's name, followed by whimpers as she could feel herself becoming weak and nearing her end already, before he had even fully taken her. As he became faster on her, her breathing quickened, and she closed her eyes, biting her lip to try and hold herself together. She nearly lost it when she felt Sweeney's tongue entering her; she could already feel the muscles inside of her pulsing, and eventually, she was begging Sweeney to take her in the way that she knew he wanted.

The sweet tastes in Sweeney's mouth from Nellie's flooded flesh were enough to make him moan ever so gently. Not even Lucy tasted this good against his tongue that pushed deeper into Mrs. Lovett's hot, pulsing core. Yes, he loved to hear her scream and beg. Each movement, each thrust, she made was making him harder and harder by each passing second. He pulsed and throbbed for her but he could wait; Sweeney Todd would take poor old Mrs. Lovett not once but twice tonight. The sun outside was fading giving the room a musty look and the only light being given off was that from Nellie's sweaty pale body which twitched and writhed around on his bed. Now his tongue drove in harder and faster. He wanted her to come before he took her once more.

Soon enough, Nellie knew that there was absolutely no way that she would be able to hold back any longer. Her whole body was almost paralyzed with the strong waves of pleasure and complete desperation coursing through her, and as she writhed around on Sweeney's bed, she could feel herself very close to her end. Soon enough, Sweeney's tongue found a spot within Nellie that made her scream like she never had before and before she knew it, her whole body had tensed up, and she felt a rush of her come spray from between her legs, something she didn't even think was possible.

"Damn it…" This was what Sweeney had hoped for. He wanted Nellie to practically explode all over his face and bed. He had won; broken her in for what she was. Once her moans, pants and whimpers had softened down Sweeney let his tongue slip from her core. His face was dripping with her mess; it ran down his cheeks and slipped into the corners of his mouth. The whore tasted good. Now it was time for his pleasure. Sweeney forced her legs opened as wide as they could go till her skin and muscles were straining under the pressure. His tip was placed right next to her flooded entrance that still pulsed from her first climax. "Once is not enough." A smirk danced on his lips as he watched her shocked face. Oh no, he wouldn't let her run off after that. He wanted her…all of her. Without a warning he pushed fully into her. Maybe he was a little kinder to her then before as his throbbing member slid deep within her but that only added to his own pleasure. God, she wrapped around him so well compared to Lucy.

As Sweeney forced her legs apart, she whimpered a little, however the more he hurt her, the more she wanted him to. As he slid his hard, throbbing arousal deep within her, she gave a long moan, savouring the feeling of him within her, feeling him completely fill her up. Wrapping her arms around him tightly, she began to kiss him, slipping her tongue into his mouth, their passion building. She pulled away a little, hazy with lust and muttered, "You can do anythin' y' like with me… anythin'…" before immediately going back into their kiss as if it had never been broken.


	4. Just Go To Sleep, Nellie

"I know that already." There was never any feeling to Sweeney's speech. He didn't sound emotions nor did he highlight what his heart felt. Each word he spoke was blunt and pointless; almost as if he had given up on speaking as well as living. His hips jutted causing his member to slam into her slightly before he started to move slowly and teasingly. Sweeney made sure he was buried deep within Mrs. Lovett's walls as he started to make the effort to slid in and out of her already wet and pulsing flesh. He'd told himself for years that nothing matter to him, nothing but his wife and daughter, but at this moment all he cared for was to see her, Nellie Lovett, underneath him, moaning his name whilst she trashed and twitched every time his throbbing member slammed deep into her.

Nellie ignored him as he spoke; she knew that he would do whatever he liked with her; in fact, he had already started. She could feel him slamming himself into her throbbing, dripping core as if he couldn't get it fast enough. As he did so, she had to pull away from his lips slightly, to let out moans of his name, grabbing fistfuls of his tangled black hair as her back arched up off the bed, her breasts pushing hard against his muscular chest. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and moaned against his hot skin, kissing and biting at it slightly as she did so, his name becoming encased in her moans.

Each touch of her pale skin against his own made Sweeney shiver. He didn't know what was the matter with him. All of a sudden nothing else mattered to him apart from the woman, the red head, underneath him. How she moaned and used her body in the most amazing ways. Each thrust came harder yet Sweeney, oddly, didn't cause her damage. It was only a few hours back that he had made her bleed, caused her pain. Yet, now, he loved nothing more than to see her in mind blowing pleasure, pleasure that he was giving to her. Her lips against his neck drove Sweeney Todd wild. It was his little weak spot. How he'd cut at them, slit them open and watch innocent blood spill from the open cut. They caused him more pleasure then ever thought possible.

Nellie wanted to hold herself together, prolong their lovemaking for as long as she could; but it was useless. As he gave a particularly strong thrust within her, she released completely with a long loud moan, stifled only as her lips crashed to his in a passionate, lust filled kiss, her tongue and her moans completely filling his mouth. She thrusted her hips as she came, urging Sweeney on, still allowing him intense pleasure. This was the man she loved; she wasn't about to leave him hanging, but she could tell that he too was close to his end.

Her climax brought his. Yet, this feeling felt weird to Sweeney. Usually when he took Mrs. Lovett it was out of lust... Out of his own need. But tonight seemed different. There was another feeling that kept his lips of hers, keep his rocks rocking at the right pace to give her feeling. Sweeney couldn't pin his finger on this. What was she doing to him? Their tongues battled, danced and entwined. His spill rushed into her, filling her up with ease. He hardly made a sound apart from a soft moan that slipped out from his parted lips that now hovered over Nellie's. His eyes caught hers. There was something about her... And he was starting to like it.

As she felt Sweeney climax, his come completely filling her, so much that it dripped out from her and down her legs. As he tried to catch his breath, she heard a moan escape his lips; his lips that she immediately kissed... far too lovingly, she thought, to a man that she was supposed to be teasing. But she couldn't help it. She was in love with him, always had been, always would be. Nellie pulled away from their kiss softly, and caught him looking into her eyes. He'd never looked at her like that before? What was she doing to him?

Maybe he should've pulled back and threw that razor against her neck, but he couldn't. His eyes kept on hers for what seemed like hours. Maybe this was just a phase? Sweeney Todd would never think like this, not about some little whore such as Mrs. Lovett. His arms that supported his body twitched under the pressure he put them on whilst he floated over the top of her heaving body. With a heart filled sighed Sweeney collapsed next to Nellie, on the side of his bed, and looked up at the ceiling as if it would give him an answer to this feeling that boiled deep within his stomach.

As Sweeney collapsed on the bed next to her, she didn't look at him for a few seconds; she couldn't trust herself. But eventually, she turned her eyes to look at him, trying to be sly at first, but soon enough, she turned her body towards him, her leg gently draping over his and her arm across his chest. Before she knew it, she was nuzzled into him, the way a wife would to her husband. She froze. How would he react to what she was doing? She knew there was no way he felt the same way.

Sweeney's body naturally tensed up. He wasn't used to this sort of comfort from anyone, let along from a woman... a woman like Mrs. Lovett. Her warm breath trickled down the side of his neck, causing his hairs to stand up on end. Was there any way he could react back to this? He didn't know what he was meant to do. With a long sigh he let her do as she pleased. His arm moved slightly; as if his arm was going to move over the top of hers. Sweeney Todd was sharing his bed with another person, a woman. What was becoming of this man, the demon barber of Fleet Street?

As she felt Sweeney move his arm a little closer to hers, Nellie couldn't believe it. Was he... giving in to her? Surely not. This was nothing to him, nothing but meaningless sex for his own pleasure; she knew that he didn't care what she got from it. Nevertheless, she did care. She kissed his cheek gently, running her hand across his strong chest. If he was getting what he wanted from this, then she would do the same.

Soon enough the barber was calm. He forgot what it was like to have comfort from a woman; and though he wouldn't admit it, it was nice having someone near to him... Or was that just Nellie bringing out the soft side in Sweeney? His body was still; he was trying hard to keep it that way as well. Both of his dark eyes were shutting, he was oddly tired. Sweeney barely slept most of the time. Instead he'd pace up and down by his window thinking of what he'd lost... and what he was to kill. "Just go to sleep, Nellie" He muttered after awhile, his body still close enough to hers.

What do y' mean, love?" she said with a slight smile. "You don't ever sleep, I hear y' clatterin' about up 'ere all night while I'm tryin' t' sleep downstairs." She absentmindedly pulled the covers of the bed up over them, as she was starting to get cold. "But if y' want t' sleep then that's fine. Listen...love...I know this ain't the best time t' ask but...what does all this mean? I mean...y'know how I feel about y'..." she said, not being able to meet his eyes. She meant that, she was absolutely head over heels in love with him, and had been for years.

He'd happily take Mrs. Lovett on his bed, on the floor or against the wall. He was giving her the share of his bed, tonight. Why was it that she just couldn't shut her mouth for a few hours and go to sleep? True, Sweeney might be starting to like Nellie... But that could all quickly go down the drain if she didn't stop with these stupid questions. "I said go to sleep, Nellie." He said again, his voice deepening a little.

She heard the warning tone in his voice, and she knew it was either time to stop questioning him or be killed by him. "Fine," she said sighing a little. "But I ain't sleepin' before y' kiss me goodnight," she said with a mischevious smirk on her face. "And y' 'ave t' mean it. Cause I don't know exactly what y' think of me, love, but I know that y' certainly don't 'ate me as much as y' used to..." she said, moving her head so that it rested on his chest. She was really pushing her luck now, but she didn't care, not right now.

Sweeney's face hardened. How dare she? He was so close to throwing her from his bed and sending her on her way. A long growl echoed from his parted lips as he turned to look at her, dark eyes flashing with anger once more. "Unless you want me to kick you out of _my_ bed and throw you down the stairs then you'll shut up and go to fucking sleep."

Nellie rolled her eyes. "Very well then, love," she said, before moving up to him herself and kissing him slowly and teasingly. Just as she felt him start to respond, she pulled away from him completely, moving to the other side of the bed. "Alright then, time t' sleep love," she said, smirking. It was a good job he couldn't see her face; he'd have gone mad at how much she was teasing him.

"Damn woman." Sweeney mumbled under his breath as he too turned to the other side of the bed, pulling most of the covers over his side. True, his games were a little childish, but if Nellie wanted to act like a little girl then Sweeney would teach her like one. He was quick to fall asleep. It was the first time he'd done so in what seemed years; it was nice to finally rest his eyes and block out any pain that he would've felt if his eyes were still open to the world.


	5. Tears Against Her Pale Cheeks

His deep breathing told Nellie that Sweeney had fallen asleep. She had been used. Again. Fallen for his tricks. Again. She had enough. Once she was sure he was asleep, she got out of his bed quietly, slipped her coat on went out of the door and downstairs, shivering at the cold air that hit her. She reached her own bed and got in, puzzling over what happened that night. All she was to Sweeney was something to use for sex, for his own pleasure. She meant nothing. That night, Nellie Lovett cried herself to sleep.

An empty bed the next day told Sweeney that Nellie had left. Maybe she went to make pie or open up the shop to the costumers. Sweeney thought it best to copy her and open the barbers shop. The pie maker needed meat, flesh, human flesh. Once washed and dressed the barber set up his shop. This was his pride and joy. Everything, even all his money, had gone into this shop just so Nellie could have meat. Once again he was doing something for her. Something was puzzling him. He didn't know what it was; the barber couldn't lay his finger on it. This room seemed empty, or maybe it was just Sweeney's mind playing up... But something was missing... Someone was missing.

Nellie didn't bother getting out of bed to open the shop early as she usually did. She suspected Toby probably had done so for her anyway, so she didn't much care. The baker knew that if she did go to the shop, Sweeney would probably appear, and she couldn't even bear seeing him, not now, not today. She was mortified; he had used her for nothing but a whore for his own pleasure. How could she have been stupid enough to think that he cared about her at all? If there was one thing she had learned about Sweeney, it was that he was a good liar. She pulled the covers up over her head; she didn't plan on getting up for a long time yet.

The opening of the barber shop didn't last long. Sweeney was so confused about this feeling that he had completely ignored all the costumers that had come to his shop for a shave. Now that demon barber was slumped on the side of his bed. God knows how long he sat there, head in his hands. Could've been hours, minutes or even seconds... He didn't care anymore.

Finally, Nellie gave up. She supposed she had lay there for at least two hours before she decided to get out of bed. What was the point? No matter what she did, all her thoughts would be consumed by him. She got up and sat in front of her mirror, haphazardly pinning her curls up so that they framed her face. She powdered her face and put on a little make up. She might not have felt good, but she wanted to look good. She didn't dare show him anything was wrong.

"Damn woman." Sweeney mumbled under his breath and twisted his beloved razor around his pale fingertips. Why was it she was the only person that got to him? What was that woman doing to Sweeney; did she have him under some sort of evil spell? It boredom he cleaned up the shop, brushed down his barber's chair before resuming his usual position of pacing up and down the side of his window that mapped out the smog of London below.

Soon enough, Nellie had dressed herself in her best clothes, her corset laced tightly to give her the tiniest waist and the largest chest she possibly could. She had made up her mind; if he could tease her, she would tease him. It wasn't like he didn't find her attractive. Nellie knew he did. She went to her shop, quickly prepared him some breakfast and quietly went upstairs to his shop with it, tapping gently on the door before entering. "Mr T... I brought y' some breakfast," she said, setting the tray down, deliberately bending over so he could see her chest practically spilling from her corset.

Sweeney wasn't in the mood for child's play. He barely made eye contact with her when she walked in, flaunting off her body once more. True, he found her physically attractive, and she was a change from his beloved blonde haired Lucy. The razor, his best friend was placed down onto his work side yet his eyes never peeled away from the view that faced him. London. What forced someone to make such a place, a dump, like this? Soon enough he became bored, or was it that he wanted something else to look at as he moved to his bedside?

As she expected, Sweeney was unresponsive, at least outwardly anyway. She sighed heavily and rolled her eyes, going and sitting next to him on the edge of his bed, not saying a word to begin with, before the awkward silence got the better of her. "Sweeney...I mean...Mr T...we need t' talk...about what we've been doin'..." she said cautiously. "It ain't right it...it's messed up..." she said truthfully. "And you know 'ow I feel about y'..." she muttered.

Once again the barber said nothing, for at least a good few minutes. Why couldn't she just keep her mouth shut, just for a few hours? It seemed all she wanted to do these last few days was talk. Couldn't she just be happy with the fact that Sweeney even had to right frame of mind to touch her, to have sex with her? Now his focus was back on his rough hands that had become worn with years of hard labour in prison. Why couldn't she just expect the fact that Sweeney Todd may not be able to love another woman?

No response. Just as she thought. "I know y' miss 'er, love..." she said quietly. "But how unhappy you are now... I felt like that when I were married. You 'ave no idea the things my Albert did t' me..." Nellie said, her eyes stinging with tears, before she stopped herself from saying any more. She didn't want to think about it, let alone pour her heart out to a man that didn't care. But she did feel bitter. He may not have Lucy anymore, but at least when he did, they were happy. Nellie and Albert? She had never been happy with him. Not once at all.

He didn't mean to roll his eyes, but he had gone through enough in his lifetime to actually worry about her. His hands turned slightly so he could get a good look at the battered skin that was once so gently and soft to a woman's touch. There was one time he was even kind to Mrs. Lovett. But not now, this man had changed. "Like you said yourself, Mrs. Lovett... Life is for the alive." Those words would always haunt his head, no matter what.

"Yeah... life is for the alive, love. But I were alive back then. And so were he. And I didn't 'ave much life t' live. Not when he were batterin' me and rapin' me every bloody day and every bloody night. The only hope I had were that I'd get pregnant and 'ave a baby t' love but 'e made sure that didn't 'appen..." Mrs Lovett trailed off when she realised there were tears rolling down her cheeks. "I...I'm sorry, forget I said anythin'..." she said, and swiftly got up and made for the door of Sweeney's shop. She wished she hadn't said anything at all; she had forgotten how much it affected her.

Why did she always have to bring out the soft, weak side of him? Hearing what Albert done to his Nellie, his property, made Sweeney shiver out of pure rage. As she got up the barber almost followed. But he was better than that, wasn't he? Oh, he could easily let her walk out of the shop and leave her to sob herself to tears downstairs. Yes, that would be a better plan. He couldn't have the good-for-nothing whore ruining his day and... "Nellie, come back here."


	6. Dark Feelings

She stopped in her tracks immediately, wiping her eyes a little. She turned to him and without a word, went and sat back down next to him on the bed. He could control her with just a few words. "I'm sorry...I guess I jus' forgot about it all..." she said, sniffing a little, trying to stop herself from crying again. Not only was she upset, but rage boiled inside of her. She had forgotten how much she hated Albert until now. The reason, the entire reason she wasn't a mother was because of him. She was glad the bastard was dead.

"He's dead, Mrs. Lovett. There is no point crying over what happened back there. You need to learn to grow up." Sweeney's words came out in a violent hiss. It seemed he wasn't the best person in the world to give out advice. The barber could see the pie maker was getting upset once again, and he didn't really want her crying again. He rolled his eyes, just like a few moments ago. "Stop crying. It's bloody pointless." And with that he did something... Something he hadn't done to anyone in a long while. His arm wrapped around her shoulder to pull the little pie maker close to his chest as he tried to comfort her, in the best way he possibly could without feeling stupid.

She knew he'd have no sympathy. He never did. But there was no way she could stop crying, not now that she had thought about everything that had happened to her. Nellie wasn't one to feel sorry for herself, but when it came to Albert, she couldn't help it; he really had treated her terribly. All of a sudden, she felt the barber but his arm around her and pull her to his chest. Her breath caught in her throat. What was he doing? She didn't care. As he moved her closer to him, she immediately and instinctively took his hand in hers, their fingers locking together. "Thanks, love..." she said quietly

A mumble, or something along those lines, came out of Sweeney's mouth as his hand linked into hers and his arm wrapped almost protectively around her. It wasn't that he'd fallen for Mrs. Lovett, far from, it was just nice knowing that someone, after all these years, still took a liking to him no matter how nasty or vicious he became with that beloved razor blade clenched in his hand. "Maybe you should rest, or something, Mrs. Lovett..."

Mrs Lovett sighed. "I've jus' been t' bed love, I jus' got up. I'm perfectly well rested thank you..." she said, trying to hide the smile that was threatening to creep onto her face as she felt his arm go around her. She didn't want to move from where she was; was he beginning to fall for her? Was his resistance to her breaking down?

Sweeney nodded his face bare of emotion. They sat like that for a good few minutes before Sweeney patted Nellie on the shoulder, his body pulling away fully. He couldn't get too close, what if it made him seem desperate? He didn't want her... or maybe he did. It was pointless boring on about the same subject. They had sex, fair enough, but he wasn't suddenly head over heels in love with her. "Need to go to town soon." Sweeney muttered partly to himself. "Must buy some more shaving cream..."

Nellie sighed a little, trying not to make it too obvious. "Alright, love," she said, her voice falsely bright. "I'll come with y' if y' don't mind," she continued. "I 'ave a few things I need t' get. Clothes an' such like. An' obviously things for the shop." Of course, none of this was true. She just couldn't bear to be apart from him for even a second; she also worried about what might happen if he was on his own and someone angered him.

Sweeney raised his eyebrow yet said nothing. Instead he nodded bluntly before going up to the large window in his room that mapped out the dirty city streets of London behind him. Here he felt on top of the world, he was the one in power like a dark demon that loomed over the people of London, the whores, thieves, cab drivers, the homeless and the rich... Sweeney ruled over them all.

She sat in a daze on the bed for a little while, daydreaming eveything that had happened the previous day. She felt used...like a cheap, dirty whore. Sweeney had gotten what he wanted from her, and she was kidding herself that he would suddenly fall in love with her. It wasn't true. It was sex. Meaningless, necessary sex to satisfy the barber's urges. Nellie felt tears welling in her eyes again and she stormed out of the door and downstairs to her own shop as quickly as she could.

Instantly Sweeney followed her. She charged down the stairs and slammed open the pie shop door as he saw the last trails of Mrs. Lovett's dress whip around the corridor that led to her living room. "Nellie!" He yelled as he followed her still. Suddenly there she was, right before his own dark eyes. Maybe... just maybe he could like her, just a little. Before she even had the chance to yell at him or send him on his way the barber locked their lips together in a warm passion and ran his rough hands slowly through her thick locks of urban hair.

The baker knew he would try and follow her. She didnt really know what to think, what to do. He had ruined her. She felt insane, so many thoughts were in her mind she didn't know how to react...it scared her. She wanted to keep away from him, push him away, stop him from following her, being anywhere near her but suddenly, before she could even say anything he had pulled her into a warm passionate that was it. She was completely under his control again. "I'm sorry...it's jus'...you...y' make me...stupid..." she muttered against his lips.

"I'm sorry too." Sweeney muttered through his gritted teeth. Someone like him never said sorry to anything or anyone, he was always in the right. His hands thumbled through her silky locks and trailed down the smooth, pale sides of her neck. "I can't help it." It was then his lips moved her ear. "I want you." His voice dropped to a whispered before he started to kiss her again. It took all of his might not to turn against her, slam her up against the wall and take her like the little whore she was meant to be in his eyes.

He wanted her. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was this man just messing with her? Manipulating him to get his own way? Probably. But she couldn't be sure. He kissed her...he kept kissing her, his hands in her hair, down her neck like he didn't want to let her go. It seemed Sweeney was just as confused as she was. It was so...confusing. She didn't know what she was supposed to feel, but this wasn't right. "B...but...I love you..." she said. "Not want you...love you..." she murmered, pulling away from their kiss slightly, barely able to look at him as she spoke.

Why was it, when Sweeney was acting kind and gentle, that Nellie would always have to bloody spoil it? The barber swollowed back a growl that threated to form in his throat. If he wanted her then he would have to be like this, he would have to go along with her petty words and silly comments. "I know..." Sweeney mumbled as he pulled his hands back. "But I don't know what to do about it..."

Nellie looked right into his eyes and could see straight away that he felt the same way as she did. She walked away from him, her back to him. "I know...look..." She turned to face him again. "This is my fault. We shouldn't ever 'ave done anythin' if we don't know 'ow we feel about each other..." she said a little sadly, longing for him.

"I can't...let meself get close t' you if y' don't ever feel y' can love me like I love you. I'm sorry..." she said, not wanting to cry.

"What do you want me to do?" Sweeney snapped as he threw his hands in the air out of anger. "All the bloody time you go on about how much you love me then as soon as I get near to you it seems you want to run a mile. If you're fed up with me then just say, Nellie. I could be slitting throats instead of being down here wasting my time trying to like you." The barber sighed before he grabbed his coat that had been left down here for a few days. "Just go to bed." He muttered.

Nellie snapped. It was _always_ her fault. Apparently. She was sick of him blaming her for everything, even his own feelings! "Sweeney, the reason I run a bloody mile is because I'm absolutely terrified that I'm goin' to feel so 'appy with you, fall even more in love with you, an' all the time, realise you're usin' me! All y' want is a willing woman t' fuck you! And y' know that I would _never_ reject you. I run because y' don't give a fuck how I feel! And I've spent half me life with a man like that, an' I ain't prepared t' do it again!" She couldn't help it. She was crying.

"How do you know what I'm feeling?" The barber has also snapped. She didn't know what went on in his mind or even in his heart. True enough he could never fully love a woman; he wasn't Benjamin anymore and it was hard for him to know the ways of a woman. "Do you know anything, Lovett! You don't know how much I hate you being in my head all the time!" He paused and looked up to her. He shouldn't of said that but it was true. Nellie was in his head at every waking moment.

That really hurt. Hearing him say it. He -hated- her being in his head all the time. There wasn't even anything that she could say to that...she just looked at him, her mouth slightly open in shock at what he had said, tears rolling down her pale cheeks. "Well...thanks. All I ever think about is you..." she said, grabbing her own coat, throwing it on and storming out of the shop, walking down Fleet Street as quick as she could, her hair flowing out behind her, no idea where she was going, just as far away from that barber as possible.

"No... Nellie..." Sweeney stood still till he heard the slam of the shop door. Maybe, in his pethic attempt to win her over, he had upset her even more so. He didn't mean to hurt her, he just wanted her to know that she drove him crazy with an obsession for her. This was pointless when you were trying to fight a losing match. Sweeney turned heel himself and crept upstairs to his pit of a room where he lay in a silently, creepy darkness that made him feel like he was breathing in dirty fumes.


	7. You Saved Me

She found herself, half an hour later, in Covent Garden, alone and freezing cold. She didn't want to go home. But it was horrible here...the dirty, common traders from the flower markets at Covent Garden kept leering at her, trying to either get her to buy things or to go home with them. At her lowest point, she was close to agreeing, just in an attempt to forget about the man who was back home. Sometimes she hated him. But he controlled every inch of her brain without even trying. It was like he had a grip of her and she just couldn't get free. It was impossible 

Sweeney's eyes flicked open. How long had he been asleep for? Why was he even asleep... Sweeney barely ever took up the chance to lie back into his bed and close his tired eyes. What was the point when so many people cared for a shave from the best barber in London? The barber stood up, yawning loudly as he done so. Where was Nellie? Usually she'd be up here by now. He knew she came in near the start of the dark nights to check on him, to see if he was still alive.

Nellie had been wandering around the familiar streets of London for hours. She wasn't going anywhere in particular, but she couldn't face going back home. What had happened over the last few days replayed in her mind...the affection, the violence, the sex...everything. She didn't know what to make of it.

But she knew she'd have to go back eventually...and that would probably have to be soon, because Nellie was absolutely frozen and she was shaking, almost blue. As much as she grudged it...she'd have to go back. It was the middle of the night. Dark. Freezing. She didn't even know if she would make it back.

Sweeney slowly sat back down, his fingertips running along the rough stubble that was dotted along his chin. There was so much to plan out. How could he keep her dancing at the end of his fingers? True, there was always sex and acting like a loved up little girl around her but that was hard to keep up at times – especially when he just wanted to rip her throat open with a razor or fuck her till she couldn't stand up anymore.

Once again his eyes flicked up to the clock that slowly ticked away on the wall. Perhaps he should go out and look for her? No... that wasn't the best idea. She'd only wind herself up about it. There was something odd about that woman, and Sweeney was starting to like it.

Nellie managed to make most of her way home, but she was so cold, by the time she reached halfway down The Strand, she couldn't move anymore. She sat down in a doorway, huddled up trying to create some extra warmth, her body shaking violently, enough to almost make her vomit. She was so stupid sometimes! Why had she even bothered leaving? All because of Sweeney...Nellie knew that she shouldn't let him get to her as much as he did, but she just couldn't help it. That man affected her more than she ever thought a man could.

Now it was getting stupidly late. He knew he should've stopped her. God knows what would happen to a woman at this time of night. It didn't help that the air around was also freezing. The pie maker would hardly be able to move if her body was hit by the cold.

"Bloody stupid woman," Sweeney muttered harshly under his breath. There was only one thing for it. He'd have to go out and find her. He'd roughly worked out the way she might've walked. When he watched her, from the comfort of the large window in his dark room, he'd see her walk off down the little roads and then out onto the main street. It was the only way Sweeney could go now.

With a razor tucked into his belt, and an extra coat pulled on, the barber set off and left the comfort of his room and the pie shop behind. Keeping to the shadows his beady eyes flicked around the streets and alleyways, trying to find any signs of movement or heels clicking on the cobblestone road. "Mrs. Lovett?" He called out, hearing his voice echo down the empty streets.

The more time went on, the less responsive Nellie got. She felt like she was falling asleep; but part of her knew that she was actually losing consciousness, it wasn't sleepiness at all. In the distance, she could hear a voice...a faint voice, it sounded like a man shouting, Great. That was all she needed. Probably some drunk beggar that would either rape her or kill her...or both. But she listened again, and the voice got closer. It was HER name the man was shouting...it was Sweeney. With all the strength she had left, she managed to call out; still rather quietly. "I'm 'ere...it's me..."

Finally, an answer! Now he could get out of the cold. The pace of his feet quickened, drawing nearer to the voice that quickly called back. It was then he found her, almost collapsed against the doorframe. "Jesus Christ," he muttered, pulling her up to her feet. At least nothing looked cut or broken on her body.

"Silly woman, you knew you shouldn't have gone out. It's freezing!" He didn't mean to snap, but some part of him had been worried for her. The extra coat he wore was pulled off and thrown quickly over the shivering pie maker's body. It was the only thing he could do to keep her warm – for the moment. "Come on," he said softly, pulling her close to his side, "Let's get you home."

Nellie leant gratefully against him, still feeling weaker than she had ever felt before, clinging to him as much as she could so that she wouldn't just topple over. She wasn't just cold now...she felt sick and her whole body ached, probably with the force of how much she was shivering. "I'm...s-ss-sorry..." she stammered weakly. "T-t-t-thank you..." Nellie may not have been fully aware of her surroundings and what was happening, but she was so grateful that Sweeney had come out looking for her; she knew otherwise, she would be dead.

"Just keep close," Sweeney said as he took her through the empty streets. Soon enough he had to pick her up – she was falling too far behind and becoming stupidly cold. For most of the time he kept quiet, only muttering pointless words to her at how stupid she was to come out this late at night. By the time they did get home the morning light was creeping over the top of the little London houses. "Do you want to go to bed, or come up with me?" Sweeney cursed himself, he knew it was stupid to invite her up but he needed to keep an eye out on her whilst she was this cold.

Nellie was reliieved when they eventually arrived home. It was nearly morning now; she really had been stupid, staying out all night. When she heard his words, she could have laughed. Did he really have to ask where she would rather be? Alone in her dank, dark room, or upstairs with him? Her answer was predictable. "With you...please..." she murmered, nuzzling his neck a little, trying to take warmth from him. "Safer..." she said to him, nonsensically.

A sigh trickled out from Sweeney's lips as he slowly took her up the stairs, being careful not to drop her as he went. The shop wouldn't be open tomorrow, that was for sure – the both of them were exhausted and in no mood to work. Once his is own little room the barber lay his baker down onto the bed, making sure that she kept his coat on whilst he tucked her up almost a little too carefully. He didn't want to seem like he was fussing, but there was no way she'd drop dead on him. Who else would cook his food, clean his clothing... keep an eye out on him when he needed it the most.

"Just go to sleep now," he said quietly, taking his spot to sit on the edge of the bed that he'd given to her. "You'll need the rest." As he spoke he kept checking, just in case that she was tucked up tightly under his blankets.

She snuggled down comfortably in his bed, in absolute relief that she was no longer out on the freezing London streets. Maybe...just maybe, he really did care about her. It never even crossed Nellie's mind for a second that the reason he saved her was completely for selfish reasons, because as always, Nellie romanticised everything. "Come in," she said quietly, her eyes still shut, her body still shaking a little. "Next t' me, love..." It was a long shot, but she hoped Sweeney would do as she asked. Just this once.

Once again Sweeney sighed, heavily. He should've just left her downstairs for the night; that would've been the sensible thing to do. He should've know that she'd want company and not to be left alone as she slept. "Well... alright." He mumbled under his breath. He'd made his mind up a little too quickly. What on earth was going on with this man? Slowly he leant down next to her, before laying himself down. She was cold. Really cold. "Here, have this." He took a blanket off that hung over a chair and wrapped it around her along with the others.

When he got in next to her, she managed to snuggle up closer to him without him really noticing; she barely looked conscious, but all she wanted was him close to her. He had wrapped her up warmly, and she was beginning to feel a little better, but she still was very cold. Having him next to her made it better, though. Nellie just didn't know where she stood with him. But if this was as close as they could get...then she would take it.

For a few seconds Sweeney's body froze up. He hadn't been curled up to a woman in his bed since Lucy, and that was a long time ago. He wasn't used to such... touches and comforts.

Though, despite the tension, he had soon settled back against her and made sure that she kept warm and safe. There was something he liked, something he couldn't understand about this all. Maybe it was the fact that he was finally taking care of someone apart from himself? Maybe it was the fact that Nellie was something new... something different and he wanted to learn more.

Nellie felt completely contented as he lay next to her; she had imagined such a thing for so long, years even, and had never thought for a second that it might come true. She used all her strength to turn over so that she was facing him moving closely so that she could snuggle into him, her head buried in his chest. "Thank you, Sweeney...y'saved my life. I love you..." She said it so quietly he probably wouldn't even have heard it...but part of her hoped that he did.

Of course he heard her. He heard every single world that slipped from her mouth but the barber naturally made out that he couldn't. "It's getting late. You need to sleep now, Nellie." Sweeney let his arm drape around her thin waste as she moved closer. He liked the fact that she was so desperate for the tiniest touch. It sent a wild, sick thrill down his spine. She really was his.

She did want to sleep. She was tired. She was still freezing cold. But Nellie knew that while in such a vulnerable state, she could push her luck with the barber without risking him getting angry with her. Looking up at him, she managed to speak quietly. "I'll sleep...if y' kiss me goodnight..." Nellie smiled faintly. It was a long shot. But she hoped that for once she would get what she wanted.

"What is with you, woman? I go out to find you, in the middle of the night, bring you back and let you sleep in my bed. Why do you always have to push it?" Sweeney growled. He leant up a little and took in the hopeful look on her face. "If I do it will you go to sleep?" Her reply was just a simple nod. "Fine," He leant down and pressed his lips quickly to hers. "Now go to sleep."

When he kissed her, she savoured the feeling of his lips upon hers. It was, admittedly, a quick kiss, but she didn't care. "G'night, love," she said with a weak smile, just happy that he had obliged to her. Nellie snuggled against him trying to keep warm her body still shaking a little as she eventually drifted to sleep.

Sweeney watched her as she fall asleep, curling up into the warmth of his body and clothing. His eyes took in the way her chest rose and fell as she took in gulps of air in her silent slumber. Only when was she truly asleep did Sweeney lean down and press a soft kiss to her forehead – one she'd never know about. "Goodnight... Nellie."


End file.
